<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 111 by Itna_aly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526602">【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 111</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly'>Itna_aly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鸣人自悔失言，主动凑上去亲亲他的嘴角，“不是要滚床单吗，愣着干什么？怎么，你不行了？”</p><p>“我不行？！”</p><p>话题完美转移成功。</p><p>佐助咬牙切齿，低头一口咬住鸣人的脖子，声音含混不清，“你等着，早晚有一天我会把你操//晕在床上。”</p><p>鸣人嗷嗷叫着喊疼，“别咬那里，会留下痕迹的，唔！”</p><p>佐助三两下解开他的皮带，又扒下裤子，“说真的鸣人，我们再试试吧，好不好？”</p><p>他满眼的期待，连带着声音都软了几分。</p><p>鸣人被他套弄的哼哼唧唧，爽的脑子都不清楚了，勉强抓回一丝理智，“嗯……这里不行，宿舍楼隔音效果太差……哈！”</p><p>“我知道，”佐助抓起自己的衣服下摆掼到头顶，脱下来又甩到一边的椅子上，整套动作一气呵成，“今天我先来点甜点，正餐以后回家再说。”</p><p>鸣人搂住他脖子，对准嘴唇深吻下去。佐助回应着，抬手关了灯。</p><p>夜深了，楼道里徘徊的流浪猫被某个房间里压抑的喘息声惊到，噌的一下窜进了黑暗里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>